A Change in the Timeline
by Alwaysgurl2013
Summary: What if the shooting didn't happen when it did. Meredith didn't miscarry and had a McDreamy baby. What happens when the shooting does happen? Rated T... just incase
1. Chapter 1

Meredith's POV

"Why does this always happen? She is suppose to be our babysitter so that we can work!" Derek was frustrated, well we both are. Caitlyn doesn't need to be with us at the hospital while we work, yet here she was in his office as we speak.

"She's a college student though. She can't help it that her teacher shifts the class every now and then."

"Meredith, her classes change like every other day, it seems!"

"Derek, calm down," I smiled at my husband. "I'll have Caitlyn stay with me in the clinic and if something comes up, I'll get someone to watch her or take her to the daycare. Okay?"

"Okay," he smiled knowing I liked having Caitlyn with me anyway. "I love you." He said with a kiss.

"Love you too." He started to walk off to go meet some of the other doctors that needed his approval, as chief of surgery. He stopped for a second and turned to look at me.

"I'll meet you when your shift gets done and we can go out to dinner as a family okay?"

"Sounds good," I smiled at him as he walks away and then turn around towards his office. Our 4- year-old daughter smiled Derek's smile at me.

"MOMMY!"

"Hi baby. You're going to come to work with me okay?" She nods; her blonde pigtails bob up and down with excitement. She jumps off the couch and comes over to grab my hand. As we walk to the clinic, she tells me about pre-school and her best friends. Caitlyn never seems to mind staying at the hospital. To be completely honest, she seems to like being at the hospital while Derek and I work then staying at home with Bridget, our suppose-to-be babysitter. But then again, I was like that too.

"Dr. Caitlyn Shepard, here again?" Bailey smiled at Caitlyn and Caitlyn's smile brightened the whole room.

"Yes, Mommy brought me to do consult," she joked trying to sound like a real doctor.

"Oh, we if you're here for a consult, you better let your mom go put her scrubs on." I looked down realizing that I was still in the clothing I put on to go pick up Caitlyn from pre-school in.

"Mommy go put your pretty clothes on!" Caitlyn demanded. She likes Derek and I better in our scrubs it seems. Once I asked her what I should wear on my date with Derek and my date, to see what she said, and she grabbed my scrubs for the next day and said "Your pretty clothes!"

"Ok Dr. Caitlyn, I'll go put on my pretty clothing." I smiled at my daughter, the best part of Derek and my life. Bailey grabbed some blank paper and some crayons.

"Would you like to start the pre-round notes?" I heard Bailey ask Caitlyn as I started to walk away. I smiled as I thought of how I was going to get to spend time with my daughter, which made me happy.

"Why are you so smiley Mer?" Christina asked me when I walked in the locker room.

"I get to spend the rest of the day with Caitlyn."

"Bridget bailed again? You guys really need to replace her." Christina said and true there were times when I thought about doing so, but she was good at taking care of Caitlyn when she was there.

"I thought you liked her."

"Yeah but I would rather have someone who is going to not bail on taking care of my goddaughter." Christina really liked being Caitlyn's godmother. And I smiled at her.

"I don't know though, Caitlyn really likes Bridget."

"Just think about it." WE both walked out and Christina walked towards the ORs while I walked back towards the clinic, and more importantly, my daughter. I noticed Mr. Clark, who had been here years ago with his wife.

"Good afternoon Mr. Clark. What brings you here?"

"Just checking up on something," he mumbled as he walked away. _Checking up on something? He could have just said "Getting a checkup"_ I thought, shrugging. Once I arrived at the clinic. I went to check on Caitlyn, before starting to help Bailey with the patients.

"Mommy, I love your pretty clothes." She smiled at me, with the Derek smile and the McDreamy eyes.

"Thanks, baby." I smiled back at the best thing in our life.


	2. Chapter 2

Lexie's POV

"How'd it go Lex?" My husband, Mark, asked waiting outside the scrub room.

"Great," I smiled at him. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and we walked to the cafeteria to get some food. "Did you figure out what they are going to do about your burn victim?"

"They are letting her rest and once she is up to it we will get started on fixing her injuries with skin graphs and such. Now what are we going to do this weekend on our days off?" He smiled turning the topic to us.

"Oh, hmm… This weekend you say? I might have plans," He looked at me with the most confused look on his face.

"Plans…?"

"Yes, plans. I have a date this weekend with the hottest guy known to mankind."

"You better not be talking about Derek Shepard," He joked finally understanding that I was talking about him.

"Uh… he's my brother-in-law, so no." I smiled at him. My beeper went off. "I have to go check on my patients." I stood up to throw my trash away.

"I'll get that for you. Go deal with your patients, Dr. Sloane."

"Will do, Dr. Sloane," I smiled at my name, or well our name. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said before kissing me. "I'll come find you when our shifts are done at 7 okay? And then we can leave for our weekend." I smile and nod, thinking about getting some time with my husband.

I walked past the clinic and heard a young but loud voice call out.

"AUNT LEXIE!" I spun around and saw Caitlyn.

"Caitlyn what are you doing here?" I smiled at her. She ran over and gave me a hug. But before she could answer my question, I heard Meredith's voice.

"Caitlyn? Where did you go?" Meredith was freaking out a little bit.

"She's over here Meredith." I called to her.

"Caitlyn Sophie Shephard! You know better than to run off from where I told you to stay." Meredith was focused on only her daughter for that moment. "Even if it was because you were coming over to say hello to your aunt."

"But Mommy, you were with a patient and told me not to interrupt unless it was a 'mergancy and it wasn't and so I called Aunt Lexie's name and-"

"Okay, okay, Caitlyn, just next time, don't just walk off. I was worried even if it was just for a second."

"I'm sorry Mommy, for scaring you. " She went and gave Meredith a hug. "Don't be sad Mommy." She smiled and Meredith picked her up.

"I'm not sad anymore baby," she smiled at her daughter. "Do you want to go work on your notes some more?" Caitlyn nodded and when Meredith set her back down, she ran over to the nurses' station. Meredith and I talked for a little bit and then I left to go check on my patients. Caitlyn is the cutest kid I think I have ever seen. She is a perfect split between Meredith and Derek, with Meredith' hair and face structure and with Derek's smile and eyes. She was almost split half and half personality wise. Caitlyn would probably choose to come to work with her parents and be totally happy with that, like Meredith was when she went to the hospital with her mom, but she cared for everyone's feelings and she never wanted her parents to be sad, just like how Derek always tried to make Meredith smile when he could. I couldn't ask for a better niece.

Meredith's POV

Even though Caitlyn was sitting at the nurses' station right now in front of me, the moment I turned around and she wasn't there kept replaying through my mind.

"_You're all done, Mrs. Griffin. A nurse will be in shortly to get you to sign the release papers."_

"_Thank you Dr. Shepard." I turned around to say something to Bailey. And that when I see that the nurses' station was empty. Usually, that wouldn't be such a big surprise, but today, it caused me to have all the air pulled from me._

"_Caitlyn? Where did you go?"_

"_Caitlyn? Where did you go?"_

"_Caitlyn? Where did you go?"_

Like a broken record… one that I would never want to keep playing.

A mother's worst nightmare, her child gone in a split second.


	3. Chapter 3

Derek's POV

_Finally._ I thought to myself as I am finished for the moment and have a chance to just sit down. On my desk I see the photo I keep on my desk, a picture of my family. I can still picture that day. _It was a couple days after Caitlyn's first day of pre-k and Mer wanted to spend our day off at the park as a family. I was happy to oblige as I knew Meredith was missing the days when she spent all her time with Caitlyn._

"_Daddy, come play in the leaf with me!" Caitlyn squealed as she ran towards them._

"_Okay Princess. Let's play in the leaves," I reply handing the camera to my mom as she came down to help us get Caitlyn adjusted to pre-k and such. Mer's giggle fills the air as I scoop Caitlyn up and spin her around before we start to pile the leaves up, but before we jump into them, Caitlyn calls to Meredith to join us. We hold hands and jump into the pile. Mer and I smile at Caitlyn as she giggles Mer's giggle at the fun she's having. _Mom caught the best moment on camera, the moment Caitlyn was mid giggle. I see how innocent she looks and I hope she can stay this way for a while. I should check on Caitlyn and see how Mer's doing, as Caitlyn has been with her for a while and also Caitlyn's testing supplies are up here and we need to check that. I page Mer and she walked into my office with Caitlyn smiling and talking along merrily, our chatty child.

"DADDY!" Caitlyn runs over to me and I catch her as she jumps into my arms.

"How's your day been Caitlyn?" I smile as her face lights up as she talks about doing some notes for Dr. Bailey, seeing her Aunt Lexie (which I notice Mer cringe at), getting to "consult" patients with Mommy, and many other things. I check her blood sugar and give her a couple of Hershey kisses to raise it a bit, as they are her favorites. "Sweetheart would you mind if I talk to Mommy outside for a second?"

"Of course not Daddy, she's your girl," she says as if I had just asked her if we were at a hospital. I smile at her and Mer and I walk outside my office, déjà vu of earlier.

"Mer, did something happen while she was with Lexie?"

"Well…" she played with the bottom of her scrub top.

"Come on Mer. You'll feel better if you talk about it. I'm here to listen."

"You'll think I overreacted."

"Meredith…"

"I know… I know… Ok," she took a deep breath. "Well I was in with a patient and Caitlyn was at the nurses' station coloring."

"Okay and…?"

"Well I guess Lexie walked by and Caitlyn saw her and ran over to her, but I turned around-"

"And you thought she was gone."

"I thought I lost her, Derek. I didn't know where she was or where she could be. What kind of mother am I if I can't even keep track of my own daughter?" and this was one of the moments that I hated what Ellis Grey did to Meredith as she started to have a panic attack and tears started to stream down her face. I pull Meredith into my arms.

"Deep breaths Mer. You're a great mom."

"What… if…I…end…up…like…her…?" Meredith questions, trying to get a hold of her respiratory system, as she has done many times before, into my chest.

"Meredith look at me." She looks up at me. "You will never end up like her because you worry so much about becoming like her that you would never let yourself become a monster to Caitlyn. And I will always be here to make sure you don't, if that makes you feel any better. I promise!" I look into her eyes and she weakly smiles at me. I kiss her on the lips. "How about I keep an eye on Caitlyn since I don't have anything right now to do?"

"But what if something-"

"Comes up? I'll get Lexie or someone to watch Caitlyn."

"But-"

"Meredith, you need some time to calm down. Why don't you go to the nearest on-call room and take a nap?"

"But-"

"No more buts Mer. I don't want you to do something that could get someone hurt because you're worried about Caitlyn." She looks at me with a smile on her lips that is soft yet doesn't quite make it all the way up to her eyes as it did this morning.

"You'll let Caitlyn know?"

"Yes of course." She started to walk towards the on-call room. "Oh and Mer?"

"Yes…?" she turns around.

"I love you." She smiles at me, this time with her eyes as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Derek's POV

"Daddy, where did Mommy go?" Caitlyn questioned the moment that she realized that Mer wasn't walking back inside with me.

"Mommy needed a nap time, so you're going to stay with me, ok Princess?"

"Ok Daddy!" She smiled at me, but soon it turned into a scared expression. "I don't have to have naptime right?"

"No not right now sweetheart." Her smile soon returns to her face.

"Good! What are we going to do then Daddy?"

"How 'bout while I work on some papers, you draw Mommy a picture. She told me that you're the best at that and I think she would really like one." She nods her pigtails bobbing up and down. I reach into a drawer and grab out some paper and a box of crayons. I set them on the coffee table and Caitlyn comes running over to start her picture. I notice that one of her pink bows fell off, so I pick it up and clip it back in her hair.

We sit for a while, but I barely get any, well scratch that I didn't get any work done, as I spent the longest time just watching my daughter, noticing many of the things I love about Meredith, shining through Caitlyn. Her hair being an obvious one; but the way her hand doesn't wobble with the crayons as some kids do, just like how Meredith's hand doesn't wobble during surgery; the way she looks at the paper long before she starts drawling, to make sure that she makes it perfect.

"Daddy was Mommy sad when you and her was having your 'scussion?" she looked up at me.

"Discussion, and a little bit because she was tired, why?"

"Because when she came over to me and Aunt Lexie-"

"Aunt Lexie and I…"

"She looked sad and happy at the same time. Is she taking a nap because I made her feel bad? Is it my fault that she doesn't feel good? Am I a bad person?" The questions raced out of her mouth as tears came rushing down her face.

"Of course not Caitlyn. You are not a bad person and you didn't make Mommy not feel good." I came over and scooped her up and just held her while she cried. Once she calmed down some, I sat her back down in front of her drawling and she kept going on it, still sniffling a bit though. And that was when April Kepner walked in covered in blood.


	5. Chapter 5

**First of all sorry that it took sooooo long for this chapter to come out as I had some issues getting it online :(. I have more chapters typed and hopefully they will get up soon.**

**Second thing, this is the last Chapter in Derek's POV for a little bit, sorry if you don't like it when I write in his POV but it makes more sense to be in his POV for now. Lastly, I had to get a lot of the quotes from Grey's Anatomy Season 6 episodes 23 and 24 for many of the following chapters. I don't own the rights for any of them and I did change parts of the plotline so that it would better fit my story. Sorry for the authors note but I am trying to clear up those couple things so that people don't try to get me for copyrights.**

Derek's POV

"Dr. Shepherd…?

"April…?"

"Did you know I grew up on a farm? I grew up on a farm so you know blood- blood doesn't bother me. I- I slaughtered a pig once; that was a lot of blood. Bleeding like a stuck pig… that's a saying. To bleed like a pig, you know, it means something, but you-you-you know you don't think of people having that much blood. I mean you learn in med school… how much blood; how many pints… are in us, but you don't realize it until you see it. I mean my god, Reid… she's like almost anorexic. She weighs like 5 lbs. You wouldn't think she'd have that much blood-"

"April…"

"But she did! She-"

"April!"

"She did. I mean she did!"

"April! April! Shhhh! You are in shock. It's alright. Tell me what happened." She pauses, trying to breath.

"Reid's dead. Someone shot her." I stand in shock for a moment. I look over and notice that Caitlyn is still coloring and didn't listen to what just happened, which I am thankful for.

"Go change into my scrubs. I am going to take Caitlyn to Meredith and then I will come back as soon as I can. Just come and wait here until I come back Ok?" She nods and runs to go get changed. I pick up the phone and tell the head of the hospital to page everyone saying we are on lockdown. I pick up Caitlyn. "Caitlyn, I need you to keep your voice down for me, ok princess?"

"Why Daddy?"

"Because Caitlyn, there is a bad man somewhere in the hospital and I need to take you to Mommy." I look around, checking for people, and try to guess where Meredith might be, when I see Christina and Meredith walking down the hallway.

"Oh no, here comes McDreamy coming to check on you, Mer," Christina jokes.

"Didn't you get the page about lockdown?" They nod. "So why are you walking around?"

"Daddy what's lockdown?"

"It means we can't leave the building," Mer responds to Caitlyn and then turning to me. "And we aren't."

"Come in here." I walk towards a supply closet. I set Caitlyn down so I can cover her ears as I whisper to Meredith and Christina. "There is a gunman in the hospital. Yes a gunman. I don't know where. I don't know why. So stay in here with Caitlyn and I will come get you when the coast is clear." Mer looks at me with the same fear written across her face that I had been completely filled with. Our daughter was in the same hospital that a gunman was running around in. "Caitlyn stay with Mommy ok?" She nods slowly and crawls into Meredith's lap as Christina sits down next to them.

"Daddy, where are you going?"

"Just to check on the other people in the hospital." I started to go towards the door when Mer stood up and handed Caitlyn to Christina. She came over and wrapped her arms around my neck before whispering in my ear.

"Derek, please take care of yourself. I chose you and I want my daughter to have her father while she is growing up. So don't you dare go out there, get shot and die. Promise me!"

"I promise Mer. I am not leaving you like that and definitely not now. I love you and I will be back." I whisper back to her and gave her a kiss before walking out the door, just in case I couldn't keep this promise.

"I love you too," She whispered before the door shut.

Meredith's POV

I sat down wordlessly next to Christina. Caitlyn climbed back into my lap.

"Caitlyn, I need to you to stay quite ok? Whispering is fine as long as you don't get any louder than me ok?"

"Why Mommy? Is it because of the bad man/"

"Yes we are playing hide and go seek with him. So stay quiet, so he won't find us."

"Can I be it after him?"

"Um… maybe," I wrap my arms around Caitlyn, praying that Derek stays safe. I can't lose him. Caitlyn doesn't need to be like me, growing up without and father. And without Derek, I could go crazy and become like my mother. She doesn't need that either. Christina gasped as she looked out the small window.

"What do you see Christina?"

"Gary Clark-"

"He was here for a checkup earlier. Should we call him in here?"

"Did he say he was in for a checkup?"

"Well he said he was checking up on something-"

"Yeah, well I saw him earlier and he was asking for directions to Derek's office and now he has a G-U-N!"

"What?" I whisper yell.

"Mer, calm down. Maybe it's not related. Maybe he was asking so that he could ask Derek something and now he's going after someone else."

"But-" I felt Caitlyn's arms wrap around my neck.

"Mommy, Aunt Christina said calm down!" Caitlyn says in a child whisper. I hold my daughter closer to me. She looks up at me and smiles Derek's smile, which, whether she knows it or not; does calm me down some.


	6. Chapter 6

Lexie's POV

"Hey Lex," Mark smiled at me. "Did you hear about the lock down?"

"Of course, but it's probably nothing. I need you to sign this for me please."

"What is this?"

"Just a form saying that you approve of the treatment of Jenna Jones." He signed the paper.

"Sir you can't leave this area," the nurse called to a man going up the stairs. "The hospital is-" Gun shots rang out. Mark grabbed me and pulled me down to the ground. I could hardly breathe after what we just witnessed. As people started to run away from here, I crawled over to check on the nurse that was shot.

"She's dead," I whisper, flip through the "Lex-apidea", as Alex calls me and my memory, to see if there was anything that I could do to save her. Mark grabs me and starts pulling me away from here.

"Come on!" he says. "I'm getting you out of here. Come on Lex!" He holds me close and covers my head, in case more shots ring out. I watch him press the button for the elevator.

"Come on! Come on!" He yells at the elevator and bangs on the door. Finally we hear a ding. The doors open and all I can see is the blood and Alex Karev.

Once the elevator gets to a different floor I run off to go find supplies to try to save Alex, and Mark carries him to a conference room." I got whatever I could find to try to save him, but we need to get him out of the hospital. It's our safest bet."

"Lexie, there is no exit wound. We need to get the bullet out. He is losing too much blood at the moment to move him anywhere, even if we weren't in lockdown I would have said no to moving him. Please just help me right now." I hop on the table to help him as he talks to Alex and trys to explain it to him, when I remembered something.

"Caitlyn!"

"What?"

"Caitlyn's here, in the hospital."

"Derek or Meredith are most likely with our niece. Right now we need to focus on Alex. Because right now he has a bullet in him that we need to get out Lex. Start an IV, Lexie. I'll start up a chest tube."

"You're going to be ok Alex, alright?"

"I'm… gunna kick… that guy's… ass if I ever see him," he says, his whole body shaking slightly. I smile at hearing him sound Alex-y even if he was hurt.

"You're doing great, Alex, really great. Now I need to put a in a chest tube, you with me ok?" Mark asks.

"Not… Not a chest tube." He tries to talk normally. "I'm ok. Don't cut me."

"Lexie, I need your help," As Mark told me what to do, I tried to stay calm. I trust him, after all I did marry him; but I am so worried about Alex though. Alex groans as Mark makes the first cut. "Lex, we need him to be quiet. If he makes too much noise, the shooter might come and shut him up permanently. So get him to shut up!" I hate when Mark gets like this, but I know he is right.

"Alex… Alex… Shhhh! Ok, ok!"

"OWWWWWWWWWWW! OWWWWWWWWW!" He screams.

"Shut him up Lexie! The guy with the gun is going to head this way if he hears the screaming so do something, anything! Just shut him up!" I nod trying to think of something.

"Alex, I know it hurts but you have to be quiet."

"OWWWWWWWWWWW!" I grab for anything that I can shove in his mouth to muffle the noise.

"He's losing a lot of blood. Damn it! He needs a transfusion. I don't know what to do now, Lex." We pause, thinking for a moment, when it comes to me.

"I'll go… I'll go get it."

"No way in hell Lexie. That's insane! I'm not going to let my wife go out when there is a shooter in the hospital."

"Think of Lucy, Alex's wife. What if it was me on the table? Would you leave to get the blood then?"

"Of course Lex-"

"Because here is the thing, I am not going to be the one to tell Lucy that we could have saved Alex but you were to pig-headed to let me go and get it. You can stay here and keep Alex stable 'til I get back. You can keep him alive.-"

"I would rather keep my wife alive. No offense Alex."

"None… taken."

"Mark," he looks at me. "We can save his life, but he needs this blood. I promise I will come back, but let me help to save his life."

"Fine," he says sounding defeated. I walk out the door hearing a short conversation.

"Hey Sloan… try not to kill me."

"I will do my best."


	7. Chapter 7

**So this is a really short chapter but I wanted to put another chapter up and I will try to make the next one longer to make up for this extremely short one :)**

Derek's POV

"Dr. Shepherd?"

"Sir, you shouldn't be here. It's not safe."

"I know it's not safe. That's the point. This hospital isn't safe. You don't recognize me do you?"

"Mr. Clark. Sorry I have a lot going on here. You should go somewhere so you don't get hurt."

"I'm already hurt. You hurt me when you decided to kill my wife." He pulled out a gun.

"Mr. Clark-"

"Shut up! No Talking! You're not the man here. I'm the man! I told my wife that I would be. I'm a man and a man looks after his wife. But I didn't. I let you decide she should die. I wasn't a man, but I'm a man now… What kind of hospital is this? It isn't safe here. Somebody has to protect people from you. Handing down judgments like you're God." He stared me down.

"Mr. Clark please-"

"You don't get to be God! No talking! You. Don't. Get. To. Be. GOD!" he shouted.

"Please put the gun down. I wasn't trying to be God. I tried to save yo-" I tried to reason with him.

"You tried to be God is what you did," he snarled at me.

"Please, I know what it is like to lose someone," I tried to explain about my father, but that didn't seem to change him one bit. "But, I also know what it is like to have someone rely on you. I have a daughter. She is four years old, and she is the center of my universe." I pictured Caitlyn in my head.

"Does your daughter know her father is a murderer?"

"Caitlyn knows that people make mistakes but even if people do they must live with the guilt."

"Do you live with the guilt of killing my wife?" he yelled at me.

"Every day." And that's when everything went wrong.

"DADDY!" Caitlyn screamed, somehow getting away from Meredith. She runs towards me. "DADDY RUN!" She screams knowing that guns equal bad.

"Caitlyn, no!" Meredith screams, but Christina holds her back. A shot rings in the air and I fall to the ground. "DEREK! CAITLYN!"

Another shot goes off.


	8. Chapter 8

Derek's POV

"NO! NO! NO!" _Mer, stop screaming._ I think to myself. I hear Gary Clark walking away, satisfied that he had gotten what he wanted, me. At this point Mer and Christina run over to where I am. "NO! DEREK! CAITLYN!" _WHAT?_ I scream in my head. I move my head, ignoring the pain and see my baby girl on the ground, surrounded by a puddle of blood, and her eyes frozen on her leg.

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" I scream even though it makes a train of pain shoot through my entire body.

"Meredith calm Derek down. I'll get Caitlyn on a gurney and to an OR. I'll take care of the bullet." Christina said trying to keep Mer from breaking down and wanting to get her god daughter fixed as soon as possible. Mer ran over to me at this point.

"NO! NO! NO!" I yelled only seeing my little girl in a pool of her own blood, staining her favorite pink dress.

"Derek you are going to need to calm down. Yelling is going to make you bleed more and cause more pain. You heard Christina; she is going to get the bullet out. But I need you to stop yelling so we can get you fixed so that Caitlyn wakes up to see her father being alive. Derek I need you, so don't you dare make yourself bleed out! I choose you, so don't you dare die!" April decided this would be the time to show back up.

"OH MY GOD! What happened?" She asked seeing the blood in two different places.

"He shot my little girl!" I say trying not to yell.

"He shot CAITLYN?" April said starting to freak out again.

"He shot Derek and Caitlyn. GO GET A GURNEY AND STOP FREAKING OUT." And that was when I blacked out.

Lexie's POV

As I round the corner I see a man with a gun, and surprisingly, I know him. "Oh, Mr. Clark."

"I didn't plan to shoot all those people."

"Of course you didn't. You were sad. You were grieving."

"I only planned to shoot Dr. Shepherd," My brother-in-law? We have a shooter because Derek pulled the plug on a woman? "And Dr. Webber," The old chief for not stopping him, "And You." He raised the gun towards me. "You unplugged the machines. Your hands killed my Allison."

Most people say when you are about to die, you see your life flashing before your eyes. I can't say that I did. I could really only think of two things while the gun was pointing at me. First, the song 1234 by PlainWhiteT's.

**There's only 1 thing**

**2 do**

**3 words**

**4 you**

**I love you**

Secondly, Mark. My husband, my one love, my life.

Then I heard the shot.


	9. Chapter 9

Lexie's POV

I look down and realize I hadn't been shot. When I look around the cart that I had ducked behind, I see that Mr. Clark had been though. I spin my head around trying to figure out how when I saw SWAT motioning for me to come away from where I was. I grab the cart with the transfusion kit and run the opposite way back to the conference room. As I enter the room, Mark looks up and when he sees me he lets out a sigh.

"You're alive."

"Is he dead?" I asked worrying more about if Alex was going to live or not at the moment.

"No he is still conscious. His vitals are tanking and there isn't any more I can do for him."

"Alex please don't die. This is all my fault. I unplugged his wife. I'm so sorry, this was all my fault. You can't die on us though. What about Lucy? She is your wife. Are you really going to leave her? That would kill her. Do you hear me? She loves you and we love you and you can't die on us now!

Meredith's POV

We roll the gurney towards OR 2 as OR 1 is closer so Christina would have taken Caitlyn there. Avery was in OR 2, waiting for us I guess.

"We have a GSW to the chest, so we are going to need more people in here."

"We need Christina…" April mumbled.

"That's it! We need Christina to do this. Go tell her to switch with you. I will come deal with Caitlyn's bullet, but I can't perform this surgery and I know Christina can." She left without questions, which I was thankful for.

"Mer…" Derek whispered.

"Derek, I'm right here. April went to go get Christina. She is going to come in here and save your life while I go and save our little girl."

"Mer… I love you."

" I love you too Derek. So don't you dare die cuz I am not done being your wife. We still have a lifetime to live."

"Kiss me." I leaned down and kissed him.

"I'm going to go save our little girl, so don't you dare die, ok?"

"I promise." I kiss him one more time right before Christina walked through the door.

"Go save your daughter." She said trying to get the wife out of the OR. "Like now, Mer!"

"Ok. Ok." I say as I run to go scrub in to save my daughter. "April," I say as I start to operate, "Call 911."

"Why?"

"Just do it!" She held the phone up to my ear as I operated.

"Are you inside of the hospital?" The SWAT director asked me once I explained that I worked at the hospital.

"Gary Clark. His name is Gary Clark."

"Who Dr. Shepherd?"

"The gunman, Gary Clark."

"Gary Clark?" He mutters and I almost don't hear him over the sound of Chief nearby.

"Is that Meredith Shepherd?"

"Yes."

"Let me talk to her now!" The phone was quickly passed to him. "Meredith?"

"Yes, it's me."

"What's going on in there?"

"Gary Clark has shot many people, including Derek and Caitlyn. Derek has a GSW to the chest and Caitlyn has a bullet lodged in her leg. Christina is operating on Derek and I am operating on Caitlyn."

"Where are you operating at?"

"OR 1 for Caitlyn, OR 2 for Derek. I have a bad feeling though that Mr. Clark might come here to make sure someone dies." I blink away the tears and the thought of them dying, so that I can continue on Caitlyn.

"You need to tell SWAT to get down to OR 1 and OR 2 as Meredith says she thinks that is where the gunman is going." Chief told the SWAT director. "Meredith SWAT is on their way. Now go save your daughter. "I keep operating, trying to get the bullet out of Caitlyn.

"You thought you could save both of them didn't you?" I hear April gasp. "You and your husband think you both get to be God. Too bad I am not going to let that happen." Gary Clark said from the door of the operating room, gun in hand.

"I am not trying to be God. You shot my husband and my daughter. All I am doing is saving innocent lives."

"INNOCENT LIVES?"

"Yes innocent lives. My husband tried his hardest to save your wife's life, but she was brain dead when he ordered the plug to be pulled. My daughter is four. You shot a four year old who never did anything to you."

"Your daughter makes Derek Shepherd happy. My Allison made me happy. Your husband killed my happiness, so I am killing his."

"Mr. Clark, Caitlyn is not only the main source of happiness in my life, she is my life. If she was to die, I would too. You said you are taking away Derek's happiness because he took away yours, but would you want to inflict the same pain you felt on a person who never did anything to you? Would you want another person to feel the loss you feel?"

"Freeze! Nobody move! Gary Clark you are under arrest for murder of innocent people." At the moment they walked into the room, I got the bullet out and started to sew her leg up. Now all I have to do is wait for Caitlyn to wake up.


	10. Chapter 10

Lexie's POV

"Izzie?" Alex whispers.

"No, it's Lexie."

"Lucy, I have to talk to Izzie. I'm sorry. Izzie, I'm sorry. Don't go! We got married. Don't go!" I look at mark and he mouths go along with it to me.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"You came back for me Izzie."

"Don't ever leave me. Don't ever leave me again."

"I won't. I won't leave you again. We will always be together ok? Always."

"Ok." The doors swing open and SWAT walks in.

"This floor is clear. We are going to evacuate you now." I look to Mark and we both breath for the first time since this started.

(still in Lexie's POV, some time has passed though)

Mark wraps his arms around me from behind me, after we got Alex on the ambulance, so that they could take him to Seattle Presbyterian hospital. I turn and wrap my arms around him. "Lex…" he whispers. "We are safe now." He relaxes a bit after saying this. The SWAT team walks out with Gary in cuffs. "They've got him Lex." I relax a little, but after looking around a little bit I tense up more than before. "What is it Lexie? What's wrong?" He asked immediately knowing something was wrong.

"Where is Meredith, Derek, Caitlyn? Christina, Callie, Arizona? They aren't out here?" I say starting to hyperventilate. I look up at him, on the verge of tears; scared for my hospital family, but more importantly, my really family, my sister and her family.

"They probably haven't been cleared out yet. They are fine I bet you." He tries to soothe me, but what calms me down is hearing Meredith's voice.

"We have two patients that we have just operated on that are not stable to move yet." She says to the EMTs.

"Put them in a room and once they are stable enough we can move them to Seattle Presby."

"Meredith!" I call to her. "You're ok!"

"Kind of, yeah."

"You operated on 2 people during the shooting? Like in an OR Grey?" Mark asks.

"First of all, it's Shepherd and second of all in two ORs yes."

"On who?" Mark and I ask at the same time.

"Derek and Caitlyn." She whispers before letting a couple tears creep down her face. She quickly tries to wipe them away to hide that she is crying.

"Oh God, Mer," I pull her into a hug. She tries not to cry as she hates crying because she thinks crying makes her seem more dark and twisty.

"Meredith, it's ok to cry." I mention to her.

"No it's not. I don't have time to cry. I need to get back up to Caitlyn so she doesn't wake up on her own."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No go home with Mark. Hold each other tight and be grateful that you both got out of this with not life threatening injuries." She weakly smiles at the two of us before starting to walk back to the hospital, the place that I doubt she wanted to go back to, as it is the place where her little girl, her daughter, her baby got hurt.

"Let's go home Lexie." Mark says after we see her walk back into the hospital. I nod and he wraps his arm around my shoulders, holding me close as we walk to his car. We leave after the most horrifying day of my life.

(Some more time has passed. New POV though :) Let me know what you think of this)

Caitlyn's POV

"Mommy…? Daddy…?" I open my eyes to see a room that I had never seen before.

"Caitlyn." Mommy smiled at me as she let out a big breath. I look around, not seeing Daddy.

"Where's Daddy?" My breathing speeds up and I can't seem to breathe deep enough. A beeping noise speeds up. Mommy walks over to my bed and pulls me into a hug without shifting me at all basically.

"Calm down, sweetheart. He is on his way up here. They just finished his surgery. He's fine. How's your leg?" Since I had been distracted by my thoughts of Daddy, I hadn't noticed the pain. "On a scale from 1 to 10?"

"11…" I whisper and the tears start flowing no matter how I tried to stop them. She held me closer and called a nurse in.

"Can I help you Dr. Shepherd?"

"Yes, Caitlyn needs some more morphine and can you page Dr. Torres?" The nurse nodded and left.

"Why… Aunt… Callie…?" I ask between sobs.

"She's your doctor while you are here honey."

"Caitlyn, it's good to see you awake," she smiled weakly at Mommy and me. "We are going to give you some pain medicine that is going to make you feel tired most likely. It's ok for you to go to sleep though if it does ok?"

"NO! MOMMMY DON'T MAKE ME! PLEASE HE IS GOING TO GET ME!" The tears are rushing down my face now and my body is shaking. "PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME!" I sob.

"Caitlyn, baby, its ok now. The police have him. He is not going to get you. So it's ok the sleep."

"But what… about… Daddy?" I ask still crying.

"He will be here when you wake up, ok?" I still didn't want to go to sleep, but I start feeling tired and my eyes started to blink to get the sleep away. The last thing I see before they close, as I start to fall asleep, is Daddy being rolled in. "Stay with me Mommy…" I said as I fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Just FYI a solid black line means time has passed. **

Meredith's POV

I sit watching Caitlyn and Derek. The two most important people in my life and death almost took them away today. To sit for hours and not know if Derek was going to wake up or not was nerve racking. I needed to see his eyes and know that he was safe. More than anything I needed him so that I knew I would be ok. I needed to assure myself that I wasn't going to lose the love of my life. I wanted to hear him assure me that everything was going to be ok and that we were going to be fine, but as a doctor I knew it could take hours, or even days, before he would wake up. So the waiting continued.

"Mer…?" My name being called woke me from my sleep. I look over and see Derek awake in the other bed.

"Derek!" I smile at him and went over to him, making sure not to move Caitlyn much as I got up from her bed.

"How's Caitlyn?" He whispered. As a doctor I knew that ice chips would help him be able to talk better, as his throat was probably sore from the surgery.

"She is in some pain, but Callie gave her some morphine and she fell back asleep. Now how are you? On a scale of 1-10?"

"Maybe a six…" I doubt that.

"Derek Shepherd, don't you dare lie to me!"

"Ok, fine, maybe an eight or nine, but I'm fine."

"I'll call for you to get more morphine."

"NO!" I looked at him worried for a second. "I… I don't want to fall asleep again."

"Derek-"

"Meredith, I want to be able to be awake right now." He looked at me with a serious look on his face. "You know when people say that you will see your life flashing before your eyes when you are facing death? When Gary Clark had the gun pointed at me, all I saw was the say at the park; Caitlyn running towards me, with her hair pulled up in pigtails with ribbons that matched her dress, with you following soon after. You and Caitlyn are my life and that was what I saw flashing before my eyes. Mer, I want to be able to stay awake and see that you both are fine. When I blacked out I was afraid I was going to lose you and/ or Caitlyn."

"Derek you need to get better though."

"I will get better now that I know you both are safe." He smiles at me. "Come here." He patted a spot on the bed next to him and I sit down making sure not move the bed too much, trying to keep him from hurting too much. He looked at me square in the eyes and asked, "Now honestly, how are you."

"I'm fine Derek." He looked at me skeptically.

"You just lived through a shooting where your husband and daughter were shot and you expect me to believe you are fine?" I nod trying to keep the tears from surfacing, so that my fears wouldn't make him sad and worried about me instead of trying to heal. "Mer… I want you to be honest with me." My eyes drop his gaze at this point. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it. "Tell me your troubles. Let me share your pain so we can heal together."

"I thought I was going to lose you and Caitlyn, the two things I live for." The tears pour out of my eyes as soon as I started. "he came into the OR while I was operating on Caitlyn and I was afraid he was going to shoot me and make her live without both parents, or shoot her and make her die on the table. I was afraid he was going to go and kill you, forcing Caitlyn to grow up without a father; and I was afraid that by killing you, I would turn into, well, her." My fears seemed silly when I said the reasoning behind them, but Derek didn't think so. He just motioned for me to come closer. He wrapped his left arm around me and I sat there in his arms for a while, hugging him back, wanting to erase today.


	12. Chapter 12

**I originally was only going to write the last chapter in just Meredith's POV, but I wrote in Derek's POV just to see if I liked it better that way, but I don't know which I like better; so the first part is going to be the last chapter written in Derek's POV, so let me know which you liked better. I have written chapters after this that are more about the recovery, so I want your opinions on whether they should just be a part of this story or if they should be a new story that's a sequel to this one. Please let me know what you think about it. Also I wrote another Grey's Anatomy fan fiction. It's a one-shot at the moment called Every Time it Rains, but if you would like to read it, it's on my profile. Sorry for the long author note :( On with the story! **

Derek's POV

"Mer…" I whisper, my throat so dry that it hurt to talk.

"Derek!" She looked over at me from where she sat holding our daughter. She carefully got up, trying not to move Caitlyn that much.

"How's Caitlyn?" I whisper, before she gives me some ice chips.

"She is in some pain, but Callie gave her some morphine and she fell back asleep. Now how are you? On a scale of 1-10?"

"Maybe a six…" I don't want her to worry that much about me.

"Derek Shepherd, don't you dare lie to me!"

"Ok, fine, maybe an eight or nine, but I'm fine."

"I'll call for you to get more morphine."

"NO!" I looked at him worried for a second. "I… I don't want to fall asleep again."

"Derek-"

"Meredith, I want to be able to be awake right now." I know I will have to explain this sooner than later to her, so that I don't have her only worrying about me. "You know when people say that you will see your life flashing before your eyes when you are facing death? When Gary Clark had the gun pointed at me, all I saw was the say at the park; Caitlyn running towards me, with her hair pulled up in pigtails with ribbons that matched her dress, with you following soon after. You and Caitlyn are my life and that was what I saw flashing before my eyes. Mer, I want to be able to stay awake and see that you both are fine. When I blacked out I was afraid I was going to lose you and/ or Caitlyn."

"Derek you need to get better though."

"I will get better now that I know you both are safe." I smile at her trying to get her to relax some, but I notice that she still looks scared for some reason. "Come here." I pat a spot next to me and she comes and sits down, trying not to move the bed too much, in an attempt to try to keep me from moving too much I guess. I look directly into her green eyes, happy to see them once again, and ask, "Now honestly, how are you."

"I'm fine Derek." I don't believe that for one second.

"You just lived through a shooting where your husband and daughter were shot and you expect me to believe you are fine?"She nods. "Mer… I want you to be honest with me." Her eyes drop my gaze at this point. I reach out and grab her hand, wishing I could just pull her straight into my arms. "Tell me your troubles. Let me share your pain so we can heal together."

"I thought I was going to lose you and Caitlyn, the two things I live for." She started to cry right after she started. "He came into the OR while I was operating on Caitlyn and I was afraid he was going to shoot me and make her live without both parents, or shoot her and make her die on the table. I was afraid he was going to go and kill you, forcing Caitlyn to grow up without a father; and I was afraid that by killing you, I would turn into, well, her." Other than her last fear, I knew exactly what she must have felt today. I motion for her to come closer, wanting to hold her in my arms and relieve some of the fears she felt. She sits next to me and I wrap my left arm around her. We sit for a while like this, her arms around my waist, wanting to take her fears completely away.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Sorry that it has taken so long to continue with this story. I have been working on my new story, Unknown to Him, a Criminal Mind fanfiction, so I had put this on the back burner for a bit. :/ But I have many of the next chapters ready to post, so hopefully they will be up soon :)**

Meredith's POV

Recovery is hard, for both Caitlyn and Derek. Caitlyn has a bright, neon pink cast on her leg to keep her from moving it so that it can heal properly. Lexie came over and decorated it for her so it was covered in pictures, which, to be honest, Caitlyn adores. But the cast meant that Caitlyn could not put weight on her leg and since she was too young to get a hold of the crutches, she needed to be carried to move around. So for the most part she stays in her room or on the couch. Derek, on the other hand, stays in our room all the time, as it hurts for him to move too much. Some days he feels like trying to move around a little bit; but there are many bad days, like today, when his is in pain and it is hard for him to try to even eat and take medicine.

"Derek? How much pain are you in? 1-10?" I asked noticing his grimace.

"6-"

"Derek Shepherd!"

"Ok, a 9." I grab the pain medication from the bedside table and take out two pills and handed them to him before grabbing a glass of water for him. "Do you want to go to sleep and see if that helps?"

"Sure." He mumbles.

"I'm going to check on Caitlyn then." I say before walking to the pink princess themed room, which was surprisingly Derek's idea to make her room like that since she is his little princess. She was just waking up, sitting in her pink canopy bed, blinking slowly, trying to gently let the sunlight wake her up. "Good morning Caitlyn!"

"Hi Mommy!"

"How are you feeling today baby? 1-10?"

"8!" I smiled.

"And the pain?"

"2 or 3."

"Well if it's such a good day, would you like to come watch a movie?" She flashes Derek's smile at me. I walk over to her bed and pick her up. She wraps her arms around my neck. "What are you in the mood to watch?"

"Belle!"I carry her down stairs, not surprised at all with her movie choice. Every good day she has, she wants to watch a Disney Princess movie. Once I have her sitting on the couch, I grab Beauty and the Beast and pop it into the DVD player.

"Would you like some breakfast Caitlyn?"

"Waffles please!" I take that as a yes and walk to the kitchen to grab a box of Eggo waffles. I pop two in to the toaster and once they are done cooking, I put them on two separate plates. I pour a Sippy cup full of milk for Caitlyn and pour a cup of coffee for me. I carry Caitlyn's plate and Sippy cup to her. "Eat with me Mommy?" Caitlyn asks turning to look at me, waiting for the answer.

"Sure I will honey." And after grabbing my food, I sit down next to Caitlyn and we eat breakfast while Belle reads as she walks down the streets of Paris. When we are done eating, I take our dishes to the sink and pop a waffle in the toaster to take up to Derek. "Caitlyn, I'm going to take breakfast to Daddy, ok?"

"Ok, Mommy." I grab the waffle, and after putting it on a plate and pouring some coffee that I kinda doubt he will drink, I walk up the stairs and see him sitting up.

"Hey you hungry?" I walk over and give him a kiss.

"A little bit."

"Well here's a waffle and some coffee, you want it?"

"Sure. How's Caitlyn?"

"Good. She is downstairs watching Beauty and the Beast."

"Not in too much pain?" I shake my head.

"She said it's like a 2 or 3."

"That's good. Means she's…"

"Getting better." We say at the same time. He smiles at me.

"I feel bad that I can't just walk down and see her." His smile starts to fade.

"What if I bring her up here and we can watch a movie together? I am sure she misses you a lot too."

"Sounds good." His smile came back, but it wasn't the same as before. It was on his face, but it didn't meet his eyes, like it did before the shooting.

"I'll take your dishes down and then bring Caitlyn up here." I say noticing he had eaten the waffle. I pick his plate up.

"Hey Mer,"

"Yeah?"

"Come here." He pats the bed next to him. I set the plate on the bedside table before sitting down next to him. "I love you." I smile at him and wrap my arms around his waist.

"I love you too." He kisses my forehead.

"Mommy?" Caitlyn calls from downstairs.

"Hold on Caitlyn." I call to her. "I should go get her."

"Only if you promise to return back to my arms." He smiles.

"I guess it's just something I will have to put up with," I joke with him and his smile finally meets his eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

Meredith's POV

"Mommy, the movie's done." Caitlyn looks at me.

"Good timing then because Daddy wants to watch a movie with us. What do you want to watch?"

"Cindella!"

"Cinderella? Good choice Caitlyn honey." I grab the movie and hand it to Caitlyn so that I can pick her up. As we walked up the stairs, she talked about the movie she had just finished.

"DADDY!" The moment she was on the bed next to Derek, she threw her arms around his neck. After putting the DVD in, I come and sit down next to Derek too. His left arm wrapped around my shoulder as my arms wrap quickly around his waist. We sat this way for the whole movie and at the end of the movie; we noticed Caitlyn had fallen asleep.

"Naptime," I say quietly. "I'll carry her to her room." I picked her up and carry her out of this room. I put her in her bed and tucked her in. I kiss her forehead before walking back towards our room. When I sit back down next to Derek, his arm immediately wraps back around my shoulders. "Feeling better?" I ask as I return my arms to his waist.

"Yeah the pain medication is working now."

"Good."

"I wish I didn't need it though," he mumbled.

"I know you don't, this shouldn't have happened."

"It was God's way of telling me that I screwed up by making the call to kill-"

"Derek, stop! Mr. Clark was grieving when he was saying all those things. You didn't screw up."

"Really? 'Cuz I disagree. It's my fault that people died! It's my fault that our FOUR-YEAR-OLD had to get bullets removed from her leg and now has to wear a cast." I should have stopped him, but I knew he needs to say everything before I try to tell him it's all a lie. "It's my fault… all my fault…" He whispered as the tears fell from his eyes. "I really screwed up…" He cried for a while and I just sat there with my arms around his waist, knowing that he needed to let it out. "You shouldn't love me." He whispered.

"Derek," He wouldn't meet my eyes. "Derek, look at me." His eyes still were remaining down cast. "Derek Shepherd, you listen and you listen well this was not your fault and never will be-"

"Meredith, it is-" He said before I cut him off.

"Just shut up!" His eyes shot up and looked at me, confused. I pull my arms away from his waist, knowing that I needed to be able to look at him square in the eyes. "Derek, this is not your fault. Any other doctor would have made the same call that you did and Mr. Clark would have acted the same way. And don't ever think I shouldn't love you, because I always will."

"Thank you." He whispered and I return my arms to his waist.

"I will always love you Derek Shepherd."

"I will always love you Meredith Shepherd." He said, finally smiling as he said it.

"No running ever." I say mentioning the post-it that is framed above our bed.

"Ever," he repeated before leaning down slightly to kiss me.


	15. Chapter 15

Meredith's POV

"Caitlyn Shepherd, Dr. Torres will see you now."A nurse had brought us a wheel chair for Caitlyn earlier, so we pushed Caitlyn into the exam room.

"Hello Caitlyn, Meredith, Derek," Callie said as she walked into the room.

"Hi Aunt Callie!" Caitlyn is slowly becoming more and more like my little girl as the memories seem to be fading, little by little.

"How are we feeling today?"

"Better!" She says, smiling.

"Well we are going to take your cast off and take some x-rays so we can see how you leg is doing ok?"

"Ok." Callie starts to take the cast off. "Can I keep it? Aunt Lexie has pictures for me!"

"Sure you can keep it Caitlyn." Callie set the cast on the table next to Caitlyn. "Ok I am going to move you back to the wheel chair so we can go to the x-ray ok?"

"Can Mommy and Daddy come with me?" Caitlyn looked at Callie with worry written on her face, because since the shooting, she doesn't like to be too far from us for more than about ten minutes.

"Of course they can Caitlyn." The four of us walk to the x-ray. "You both will have to wear these vests though."

"Of course Callie," Derek replies as we put on the vests.

"Then let's get these pictures taken ok Caitlyn?"

"Ok," She says. The x-ray was quick, luckily, so soon we were back in the examine room. Callie came back in after a short while.

"Everything looks to have healed so we are going to put you in a walking boot until your leg is storing enough to walk on its own. Also we will set you up for physical therapy so you can regain the movement in your leg." Callie turned and called a nurse to go and get a walking boot.

"No more casts?" Caitlyn asked me.

"That's right sweetheart. You're going to get to walk now."

"Really?" She asked excitedly.

"Really," and I didn't see anything on her face but a smile for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note: Really short chapter I know sorry! The next few might be a bit on the short side as I am trying to make time pass by showing different things but they might not be that long :(. There will be longer chapters in the future somewhere; I just don't know how soon they will be here.**


	16. Chapter 16

Meredith's POV

"_Seriously? You've got to be kidding me!_" I think to myself as I sat, throwing up, in our bathroom for the second time. I was hoping Derek wouldn't wake up as he was still healing.

"Mer…?" I hear him say groggily from our room.

"In the bathroom."

"You sick again?"

"I'm fine. Go back to bed." I say quickly before feeling nauseous again. I heard him open the door.

"You sure?"

"Yea-"I threw my head towards the toilet once more.

"Mer," He said as he came quickly over and held my hair. Finally I stopped throwing up. "Still nauseous?" I think for a moment, trying to see how my body feels before answering.

"No, it's gone now." He filled a glass with water and handed it to me.

"I thought you were feeling better." I sipped a little water.

"I was when I got up this morning and all day today, but then I woke up in the middle of the night and just was sick again." He wrapped his arms around me and I leaned my head on his chest.

"Can you make it back to bed?" He asked.

"I think so," I say slowly standing up, knowing he wouldn't be too far behind me. I walk towards our bed and crawl slowly back in on my side of the bed as he walked around and got in on his side.

"Come here," He said, holding his arms out towards me. I scoot into his arms; still loving how they feel wrapped around me even after all this time. "You don't feel warm."

"Then I don't get why I am sick. My appendix is already out, so it can't be that, and without a fever, I doubt it can be a virus of sorts."

"Maybe you should get someone to check you out so they can give you something to get rid of the vomiting."

"Yeah… maybe in… the morning…"I fight the urge to sleep, my eyes slowly winning the battle.

"Sleep," he said and we both quickly followed the suggestion.

"Mommy?" I open my eyes to see Caitlyn standing in front of me.

"Good morning sweetheart," I say as I pick her up into my arms. Derek rolled over moments after I pick her up to see both of us sitting there.

"Good morning," He said before leaning over to give both of us kisses. "Caitlyn, you and I are going to hang out today while Mommy goes to work, ok?" Derek says to Caitlyn, obviously not forgetting his request to get checked out.

"OK! What are we going to do?" She asks, excited to get to be with her Daddy, especially after having more than a month that it was hard for the two of them to even see the other due to their injuries.

"How about we figure that out while I make waffles?"

"WAFFLES!" She smiles, as she knows that Derek likes to make homemade waffles, which she has been missing a lot.

"I'll start making food; you go get dressed Mer," He gave me a kiss before grabbing Caitlyn's hand and walking downstairs. I decide to call Lexie and see if she is working today.

"Dr. Sloan."

"Lex, its Meredith."

"Hi Meredith. Everything alright?"

"Kinda… I was wondering if you were working today."

"Yes, I am. I am helping around the clinic."

"Good because I think I am going to need a check up."

"Oh! Ok, I'll be here for a while."

"Thanks Lexie, I'll be there in like half an hour or so."

"Sounds good. I'll see you then." I grab some jeans and a shirt with ¾ length sleeves to wear, and after changing into them, I put on a pair of tennis shoes. As I walk down to the kitchen, I see Caitlyn eating waffles already and see coffee, orange juice, and waffles already at my spot.

"I also have coffee in a to go cup for you," Derek says to me as he pours batter into the waffle iron.

"Thanks. Did you check Caitlyn already?" He nods and I smile at him before sitting down to eat.

"Mommy, how long are you going to be gone?"

"I'm not really sure Caitlyn, maybe a couple hours at the most. I'll call Daddy if it going to be longer than that ok?"

"Ok. Hurry home though." She smiles at me, but I know that Derek will have the harder time, as since the shooting, Caitlyn doesn't like to be away from either of us for long; which can affect my work sometimes.

"I will," I smile back and then pick up my dishes to move them to the sink. Derek hands me a coffee cup and gives me a quick kiss. I kiss Caitlyn's head before grabbing my coat and purse and walking to my car. The drive to the hospital was uneventful, as I spent most of my time wondering what Derek and Caitlyn would be up to. When I walk up into the clinic, I see two other people sitting in the waiting room. I sign in and after a short while, Lexie calls me back.

"You could have just paged me when you got here, Mer."

"Nah, I'll wait like normal people."

"Ok, well I guess we should get down to business. What brought you in on your day off?"

"Well, I've been getting sick, throwing up in particular, but I don't have a fever and it comes and goes."

"Ok, when did it start?"

"Two nights ago. I woke up in the middle of the night and threw up. Next morning I was fine but then last night it happened again."

"You probably can already guess this, but let's get some blood work done." She goes and grabs a kit and draws my blood. "I'll page you when the results are ready if you would like, since I am betting you don't want to just sit around here while they are being processed."

"Thanks." I smile at her before going around seeing who all is here.

"What are you doing here? Isn't it your day off?" Christina says as she walks up behind me.

"Yeah it is, but Derek was worrying about me, so I came to get a check up."

"Why was he worrying?" She asked with a questioning expression.

"Because the past two nights I have been waking up in the middle of the night throwing up. No fever and I already have had an appy done."

"Who did your check up?"

"Lexie; She was already working in the clinic." My pager beeps. "That's her calling me back to get the results, if any, from my blood work."

"Have fun." She smirks.

"Thanks." I reply sarcastically and we both laugh as I start to walk away. I can't help but let my doctor mind run wild as I walk back to the examine room. There are many things that throwing up could indicate. "So what does it say Lexie?" I ask, a little afraid to know what it says.

"Look for yourself," she says nicely and hands me the unopened results. I open them and for a moment I can't believe what it says.


	17. Chapter 17

Derek's POV

"So what should we do today Caitlyn?"

"Play Daddy!"

"Ok Princess, but what should we play with?"

"Can we play Barbies?" Caitlyn asked and I thought back to the last Barbie Caitlyn had gotten. She had gotten it on her last birthday and it had a pink dress I think.

"Sure Caitlyn." She smiles and grabs my hand. I want to pick her up, but as I am not cleared to pick anything up that is over ten pounds, I know that I can't hold her close at the moment. We walk up the stairs with Caitlyn talking about her different Barbies and I notice her pigtails bouncy up and down as she walks up the stairs in an excited manner. When we get to her room, she walks quickly over to where she stores her Barbies and pulls a couple out along with a couple Ken dolls. "So what is Barbie doing today?"

"Barbie and Ken are gone to the hospital."

"Barbie and Ken are going to the hospital, why?"

"Because Barbie wants to see Mommy," Caitlyn says as she grabs her Barbie that is dressed in blue scrubs and a white lab coat. "This is Mommy." I pick up a doll hoping to help out. "No Daddy." I look at her slightly confused.

"Why can't I play with this Barbie?"

"You can't have Barbie. You're a boy, you have Ken." She said in a serious tone. She then smiles and hands me two Ken dolls. "This is Ken," Caitlyn says as she hands me a Ken doll with a business suit on. "An' this is Daddy." A Ken doll with blue scrubs and a white lab coat ends up in my hands.

"When did you get this one Caitlyn?" I asked not remembering her having a doctor Ken, only a doctor Barbie.

"Mommy got it for me while I had cast. She wanted me to have Daddy with me, even if we didn't be in the same room."

"She wanted you to have Daddy with you, even if we weren't in the same room?" She nodded.

"Plus Mommy needed a Daddy, so she bided it for me."

"She bought it for you, not bided."

"Daddy, let's play!" Caitlyn says getting a little impatient.

"Ok, ok. So Daddy sees Mommy at the hospital and comes over to say hi," I say as I move Doctor Ken over to where Doctor Barbie is. "Hi Mommy, how is your shift going?"

"He wouldn't say Mommy at the hospital."

"He wouldn't?" I ask, wanting to see what she said.

"No he would say Dr. Mommy." She says as if I should know this.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Hi Dr. Mommy, how is your shift going?"

"Hi Dr. Daddy, shifts go good."

"Did you have to operate on anyone today?"

"No my patients are not sick now."

"All of them are better?"

"Yes."

"Wow, you're a good doctor."

"I'm Mommy. I kissed their booboos and they all bedder now."

"Oh that makes sense."

"Look, Barbie here."

"Barbie's here?"

"Mm hmm, an' Ken too!"

"Hi Barbie and Ken. How are we today?"

"We good. Ken has booboo in head." Barbie says.

"That doesn't sound good, right Dr. Mommy?"

"No, not good."

"How about I schedule you for a craniotomy?"

"He doesn't need a crane-on-me, Dr. Daddy. Ken just needs Dr. Mommy to kiss it and make better." We continued with our game of Barbie, Ken, Dr. Mommy, and Dr. Daddy until Caitlyn got hungry for lunch.

"Let's go downstairs and we can check your blood sugar and then get food ok?"

"Sure Daddy." We walk to the kitchen where I make her a sandwich after checking her blood sugar. While she eats we talk about different things from Barbies to the latest movie she watched. She yawns and I know its nap time.

"Let's go upstairs Caitlyn."

"We… play… more…?" She asks yawning between each word.

"No it's naptime sweetheart."

"Oh, but Daddy… I… not… tired…" She says as we walk up the stairs.

"Ok, but can you lay down for a moment."

"Ok…" She says and her eyes shut as soon as her head hits the pillow. I kiss her forehead before pulling her covers over her and walking out of her room.


	18. Chapter 18

Meredith's POV

"What does it say Mer?" Lexie asks since I haven't said anything yet.

"Pregnant."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant. That's why I have been sick."

"Oh my god! Meredith, that's great!"

"Yeah it is." I smile.

"You should go up to OBGYN and see how far along you are and such."

"I will but first I need to tell Derek."

"Congratulations, by the way."

"Thanks Lexie. I'll see you soon ok?"

"Ok, bye." I walk out the door and see Christina standing across the hall.

"So stomach bug?" She asks. "Or is it something worse?" She adds before I can answer.

"I'm pregnant."

"What? You're pregnant?"

"Yeah. I don't know how far along and such, but yeah pregnant."

"Did you let Derek know yet?"

"No I want to tell him in person."

"Go home then, but you should make it sound like it's going to be something worse, so he will not only relieved, but also happy. You know, mess with him a bit." She smiles mischievously. "And then tell me all about it tomorrow when you work, right?"

"Of course."

"Good. Then I will see you tomorrow and I expect details."

"Ok, bye then."

"Bye." I walk back to my car and drive home, trying to decide how I am going to tell him. When I walk inside, it is quiet which means Caitlyn is napping and means it is a perfect time to tell him.

"Derek?" I call from the living room.

"In the kitchen." I walk in to see him making a sandwich. "You want one?"

"Sure." He makes one for me and then moves the plates to the table.

"So how did the appointment go?" He asked as we sat down to eat.

"Ok, I guess."

"What was the diagnosis?"

"I have Chondrosarcoma." Saying the first thing that came to my mind that was serious.

"A bone cancer?" He looks up at me the moment it leaves my mouth. "A bone cancer that is more common in males then females and is more common in people over 40 years old which most commonly affects the pelvis and hip bones made you throw up?" He looks at me completely confused now. "That sounds like the truth was stretched just a bit."

"Ok so maybe I don't have Chondrosarcoma."

"That's what I thought," He said before taking a bite of his sandwich. "So what's the real reason?" He asks continuing to eat.

"I'm pregnant." He starts choking. "Derek! Are you ok?" His coughing tells me that he is and once he takes a few sips of his tea, he finally starts to breathe normally. "Are you ok now?"

"Yeah, it just took me by surprise that's all." He pauses for a moment. "So… we're pregnant?" He asks, not truly believing me.

"No… technically I'm pregnant." I smile at him.

"Meredith! This is great!" He smiles my favorite McDreamy smile. "We need to set up appointments, get prenatal vitamins…" Dr. Shepherd takes over, but after listing a few things, Derek starts to take back over. "We need to tell Mom."

"We need to tell Caitlyn." I mention. "How are we going to tell her?"

"How about after her nap, we sit her down and tell her that she is going to get a younger brother or sister soon."

"Will that work?" I had never been told I had another sibling until they were grown already.

"That's how I was told."

"Seems better than how I was told," I reply thinking about how I learned about my sisters.

"Daddy? Is Mommy home yet?" Caitlyn calls from the top of the stairs, not being able to see us in the kitchen yet. "I want Mommy back." Caitlyn says stubbornly before rounding the corner into the kitchen. "MOMMY!" Her eyes widen and she smiles from ear to ear as she runs over to where I am.

"Hi sweetheart," I say as I scoop her into a hug.


	19. Chapter 19

Meredith's POV

"Caitlyn, Mommy and I have to tell you something ok?" She nods. "Inside of Mommy's tummy, you have a younger brother or sister growing."

"Inside of Mommy's a baby?" She questions and we nod. "Will the baby hurt her?" She looked worried not knowing what to think, never having to deal with this in the past.

"Of course not honey." I sit down next to her. "Women are made to carry babies. I carried you the same way."

"You did?" she asked, not believing me.

"Mm-hmm and you were in there for nine months and then I gave birth to you on your birthday."

"So the baby will have a birthday too?"

"Yes and we will celebrate it every year just like we do with yours," Derek answers.

"When will the baby be born?"

"We don't know yet because we have to get a doctor to figure that out."

"Silly Daddy. You're a doctor." Caitlyn giggled.

"But Mommy and I are brain doctors. We need a baby doctor to figure it out."

"Oh!"

"Any other questions?"

"Yeah, can I watch Repundul?"

"Sure you can watch Repunzel." I put the DVD in and she starts to watch it. I see Derek start up the stairs. "I'll be back sweetheart." I say to Caitlyn before following Derek. "Derek? Is something wrong?"

"Of course not. I was thinking of we should pull some of the baby furniture out of the attic."

"Don't you dare Derek!"

"But-"

"No. Derek, you're not even cleared to start working again. What makes you think it's ok to move heavy things that require lifting?" He looks a bit upset. "Derek, I don't want you to get hurt again."

"I just wish I wasn't hurt at all." I walked over and wrapped my arms around his neck. His arms wrapped around my waist.

"If you are careful, you'll heal faster." I point out.

"That's true. He kisses my cheek. "I'm going to go for a drive, clear my head."

"Ok. Do you want me to wait until you get home to start dinner?"

"If you are hungry, no. You need to eat for our baby." He gives me another kiss before walking outside to his car.

"Where is Daddy going?"

"Out, to clear his head."

"He's shaving his head?" She looks horrified by the idea.

"No, of course not. He is thinking really hard and wants to calm his head down."

"Oh, ok!" She turns back towards the TV. I sit down next to her and she scoots into my lap. When the movie is finished, I decide to make her dinner. Derek isn't home yet, but I'm starting to feel hungry so I make enough baked chicken for him and I while making mac and cheese for Caitlyn. "Mommy can we play after dinner?"

"For a little bit sure." I glance at the clock. 5:00, where could Derek be? My phone rings.


	20. Chapter 20

Meredith's POV

"Hello?"

"Hello, this is Officer Jacob Fox, with the Seattle Police Department. I am trying to reach Meredith Shepherd."

"This is she."

"Mrs. Shepherd, we caught your husband speeding down the highway at 95 mph. We brought him into custody."

"What?" He knew I didn't mean that I needed him to repeat what he had said, so he continued talking.

"We need you to come and pick him up when you have the chance. We can hold him up to 24 hours."

"Ok, I'll be there soon."

"Thank you for your time."

"Bye." I hang up and decide that Derek needs some time to think about what he did before I pick him up, so I play with Caitlyn and her dolls until about 7:30. I get her into her pjs and read her a story but even after tucking her in multiple times, she still is getting up trying to see if Derek is home, since I keep telling her that he probably got called into work. "Caitlyn, its bed time!" I say getting a bit fed up.

"Mommy, why daddy not home?" Caitlyn asks for the umpteenth time.

"As I said earlier, he is probably at the hospital, fixing someone up, but Caitlyn it is time for you to go to bed, ok?" Her shoulders droop a little bit.

"Ok, Mommy," She says not looking at all happy.

"I love you," I say giving her a hug.

"I love you too Mommy," She says as I tuck her in once more, and this time she stays in bed and lies down. Once I get downstairs, I grab my phone and call Christina.

"Dr. Yang."

"Hey Christina, it's me."

"Hey Mer. How did Derek taker the news?"

"Let me ask him. Oh, wait how could I forget," I say throwing sarcasm into my sentence. "He's at the police station."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, he was caught speeding and they took him in since driving 25 mph over the speed limit is a bad thing apparently.

"No way!"

"Yeah I was calling though, because I was wondering if you could come here to stay with Caitlyn so I can go pick him up and yell at him or something along those lines without waking Caitlyn up."

"Yeah sure I can but I can come over in like 20 minutes. I just got to my house so I will have to drive to your house."

"That's fine. The more thinking time he has, hopefully, will be better."

"See you soon."

"Kay, bye." I do some random cleaning around the house while I wait for Christina, and a little after 8, she shows up.

"Caitlyn asleep already?"

"Yup, it took longer than it normally does since she really wanted to say goodnight to Derek, but it wasn't like I could just tell her that Derek was sitting in jail while I was trying to get her down. So she is probably asleep, but if she does wake up it is because her body is probably trying to see if he's home yet.

"Ok, I'll deal with her if she wakes up, but go get Derek."

"Thanks, by the way."

"No problem, just go." She says smiling. I walk out to my car and drive to go get her.

**Author's Note: Yes I know I posted like two really short chapters in a row, but I wanted needed to break here since it was the logical point to break the chapter. The next chapter will be longer I promise!**


	21. Chapter 21

Meredith's POV

When I arrive at the police station, there is an officer sitting at the front desk. "Hi, I'm Dr. Meredith Shepherd."

"Both of you are doctors?" I nod. "Ok, well Derek is this way." We walk towards the holding cell.

"Hey Doctor, looks like your wife's here and she looks pissed." One of the other inmates says to Derek as I feel the anger showing through on my face.

"Dr. Shepherd, you're free to go." They gave him a bag with his keys, wallet and other things that had been in his pockets. I could barely look at him, I was so angry.

"Mere-"

"Keys. Now." I say holding my hand out.

"But-"

"No buts. You can ride with me to work and after work we can pick up your car." I try to stay relatively calm, wanting to wait until we get to the car, but I know the moment we get to the car, it wouldn't last long. "What the hell Derek?" The moment the doors were shut, I exploded, as expected.

"Meredith, I-"

"Clear your head? What? Did you want to clear your head from your shoulders? Because, usually, when people say that they want to clear their head, they go for a nice slow drive to think!"

"Meredith-"

"Derek! HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID? Did you forget that we have Caitlyn? You know that she asked repeatedly for you at bedtime? And every time she asked me where you were, I lied and said that you were probably at the hospital! I lied to our daughter, so that she wouldn't think of her father as a bad person. I lied so how she saw you didn't change, but let me tell you something Derek. How she views you may not have changed, but mine most definitely has." The moment we were home, I put the car in park, yank the keys out and ran inside, so that I didn't have to deal with him.

"Back already?" Christine asks. "No brawls or anything? Nothing that made them want to keep both of you overnight?" She asks smiling a bit.

"No." I say shortly. "How's Caitlyn?"

"Still asleep."

"Thanks for watching her."

"You going to be alright?" She asks looking at me with serious eyes.

"Yeah, I think so. I'll see you in the morning ok?"

"Ok, call me if you need someone to talk to."

"I will." She left to go home to Owen. Derek came into the living room and the moment I saw him, I walk towards the stairs.

"Meredith-"

"Don't bother." Trying to hold back my tears of anger and fear, I walk quickly to our room and shut the door. A few moments after the door shut, Derek reopened it and walking into the room, reclosing the door after him. He walked towards me and opened his mouth to tell me something. "Go away Derek." I start to walk towards the bathroom.

"No running, ever." He quoted the post-it that was above our bed. I pause, somewhat due to the disbelief that he brought the post-it into our argument. I turn around and glare at him.

"No running?" I hiss. "What do you call that stunt you pulled earlier? Does that not count as running?"

"I wasn't running Meredith. I was clearing my head and then I was going, and technically did, come home to you."

"You can home after the police took you in."

"Meredith, I was not running from our family."

"Then were you trying to get yourself killed? Did you want to try to rush death again? Was getting shot not enough. Did you want me to almost lose you for the second time?" At this point the tears broke free, along with some of my insecurities. "Am I not good enough for you and you wanted to leave me?" I ask sobbing. "'Cause if that's it… then leave now. I won't stop you."

"Of course not Mer, I love you." His arms wrap around me and I no longer have the energy to keep pushing him away. I wrap my arms around his neck and cry into his shoulder. He plants a few soft kisses on the top of my head. "I'm sorry Mer. I didn't meat to scare you."

"When the… police called… I was af-f-fraid, that… that they would say that you… were dead," I say between sobs.

"I'm sorry Mer, I am really. I just wasn't thinking."

"What if you had died?" The tears finally started to slow and my words flowed more easily. "Our baby would have been born without a father. Caitlyn would have lost her father. Derek, if you died… I would die," I say, shuddering at the thought of him dying. "Or become a terrible mother," I whisper.

"Meredith, you will never be a terrible mother. Come with me." He takes my hand and we walk to the door of Caitlyn's room, which he opens a little bit and we look in to see Caitlyn fast asleep. "See that?" he whispers.

"Our daughter?" He nods.

"See how she is a parent's dream? She goes to bed on time, she doesn't complain much, she eats what she's told to, she doesn't disobey us, she-" Derek was cut off by Caitlyn's screams.

"NO! DADDY! DADDY! GET AWAY FROM MY DADDY!" Derek and I see mirrored fear on each other's face. I walk quickly to Caitlyn's bed with Derek not far behind me. She thrashes in her bed and the moment I get to her I pull her into my arms, trying to get her to wake up from her nightmare.

"NO DADDY! DET AWAY FROM MY DADDY! LEAVE DADDY ALONE!" I hold her tightly to me.

"Caitlyn wake up. Daddy and I are right here."

"NO! NO! NO!" She struggles in my arms and all I can do is hold on to her. "NO! NO! NO!" He eyes shot open. "Mommy…?" She whispers before even seeing us.

"I'm right here Caitlyn." She wraps her arms around my neck and she lets the tears fall onto my top. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"No…" She whispers. Sobs ran quietly through her body and she just held on. I sat down on her bed and Derek came over and sat next to us. "Is… Daddy… home….?" She asked trying to catch her breath.

"I'm right here Princess." He puts a hand on her back trying to soothe her more. "Should we check her blood sugar? It could be off because of the nightmares."

"Or the nightmares could be because of her blood sugar being off, so yeah let's check it." Derek grabs the kit off her dresser and he checks it quickly. "It seems normal." Caitlyn yawns.

"Ready for bed honey?" She nods. I lay her on her bed and we tuck her in. She closes her eyes and we wait until she is asleep to leave her room.

"That right there is proof." I look at Derek confused. "When she woke up from her nightmare, she called out for you." I still didn't get it.

"And…?"

"Think about when you were younger; who did you call out to?"

"My babysitter; my dad had left by that point, and my mom was always working."

"Ok, bad example." He thought for a moment. "Ok, well when I was younger, I would always call out for my mom; not because I didn't love my dad or anything like that but because my mom always made me feel safe even when bad guys came into my dreams. Caitlyn called out for you, you make her feel safe."


	22. Chapter 22

Meredith's POV

"Meredith Shepherd? The doctor will see you now." Derek and I walk towards the room where we see Lucy Karev waiting with a smile.

"Well if it isn't Dr. and Dr. Shepherd. How are we doing today?"

"Good," I say smiling. Lucy and I had both gone through the same sort of experience, so I knew she didn't just mean the baby.

"Let's check on your baby ok?" We both nod. "This might be a little bit cold." A little chill runs through me and Derek holds my hand as she finds our baby. "Here's the head of your baby…" She looks at the screen for a moment slightly confused, "And here's the head of your second baby. Congrats! You're having twins!" She smiles at both of us.

"Twins…?" I can barley whisper the word I wasn't expecting.

"Twins, and from the looks of it, they will be fraternal twins." Derek squeezes my hand and smiles his McDreamy smile at me.

"When will the due date be?"

"Roughly 6 months, so around May," She starts telling us the same sort of things that she did when Caitlyn was on the way, prenatal vitamins, decaf only coffee, keep hydrated, ect. We set up our next appointment and then stat to leave the hospital.

"Twins…" I mutter under my breath, still in disbelief. When we get to the car, I stand there for a moment.

"How about I drive Mer?" I start to question his thought process when he adds. "You're in shock right now. If I let you drive…" He trails off and even though I still worry about Derek's driving, I hand him the keys. I get into the passenger seat. After sitting there for a few moments, I look over to see that Derek hasn't even started the car yet; he's just staring at me. "What's going through your head Mer?" He questions me.

"Twins… we're having twins Derek. How can we possibly prepare to have two children- two babies at once? I was fine with having Caitlyn, but two infants at once? How…"

"Meredith, there are two of us. We will make it work." He held his hand out to me and I take it. "Ready to pick up Caitlyn?" I nod, wanting to see my first baby again, even though she not much of a baby anymore.

"Are we really going to be able to take care of twins?" I wonder aloud.

"Mer, we have a great support system and we are both doctors, but we are parents to Caitlyn and our twins first. We will do great." He smiles, not taking his eyes off of the road. We pull up to Lexie and Mark's house.

"How did the appointment go?" Lexie asks me as Derek goes to find Mark, who was with Caitlyn.

"Good we saw both of the babies and we talked about prenatal vitamins and I have to give up caffeinated coffee again-"

"Wait, babies?"

"We are having twins." She looks at me surprised for a moment, before smiling and giving me a huge hug.

"I'm getting two nieces or nephews?"

"Yes, you'll be Aunt Lexie to two more kids." I laugh, almost expecting her to start screaming with excitement. We talked for a bit about preparing for twins, before I hear Caitlyn scream for me.


	23. Chapter 23

Meredith's POV

"MOMMY!" I turn towards where her voice is coming from and see Caitlyn running towards me, tears streaming down her face. She wraps her arms around my legs, so I crouch down to hold her in my arms.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"Daddy yelled at me!" She sobs. I was a bit confused; Derek doesn't yell at Caitlyn. I look over at Lexie, both of us confused. "I think it's time for us to go home." I pick up Caitlyn and she clasps her arms around my neck, crying into my shoulder. I walk towards the room where Caitlyn had come from and I was betting Mark and Derek would still be. Derek saw Caitlyn crying into my shoulder and he came over to us.

"Caitlyn? Princess? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. Can you forgive me?" She shook her head. "Please Caitlyn?" At this point we both are confused, Caitlyn doesn't hold grudges.

"Caitlyn, why don't you want to forgive Daddy?"

"Ca-ca-cause he was mean. He does-does-doesn't lo-lo-lo-love me." She sobs into my shoulder.

"Of course he does sweetheart." Derek set his hand on her back, lightly, trying to reassure her. She tried to get away from him, and I am completely confused by this point. "I think it's time we go." I say and Derek nods, sadly. Mark and Lexie gave us hugs and said their goodbyes, while Caitlyn clings to me. We walk out to our car and got in. I let Derek drive as Caitlyn was still crying in the backseat and I know I am too worried about her to focus on driving. When we get home, Caitlyn runs out of the car and into the house. "I'll go check on her," I say to Derek before following her. "Caitlyn?" I call out trying to figure out where she ran off to. I walk upstairs and hear her crying in her room. "Caitlyn do you want to talk about it?" She shakes her head. I walk over to her bed and she crawls into my lap and cries until she falls asleep. I tuck her in before going downstairs to see Derek sitting on the couch, staring at a photo of our family. "What happened Derek?" I ask, worried about Caitlyn.

"I don't know. Mark and Caitlyn were playing Candy Land and when they finished I told Caitlyn it was time to go home. She said no and I guess I freaked out because she usually is ready to go after finishing. So I said it a little louder and she said no again. I guess I lost it and the next thing I knew, she cried out for you and ran out of the room. I don't get why she refused. She hasn't done this before has she?" He looks at me and I try to think of a time she did anything like this before. Only one time that I could think of pops into my head.

"Shit!" And I start running up the stairs.

**Author's Note: Yes I know I am a mean person for putting two cliff hangers right after another, but this was the best place to break the two chapters. Oh and the fact that sometimes as I writer, I feel the need to put in cliff hangers :) The next chapter will be longer I promise! And don't hate me for the second cliff hanger… it's my birthday after all. **


	24. Chapter 24

Meredith's POV

"What's wrong Mer?!" Derek asks from behind me as I race to Caitlyn's room.

"Derek, I can only think of one time that she was like this before; the day she was diagnosed." I rush through Caitlyn's door and am praying that nothing is wrong with her. "Caitlyn honey, I need you to wake up." Caitlyn is deep in sleep it would appear, but my worrying was getting the worse of me. "Caitlyn?!" I ask as I shake her gently.

"Caitlyn, princess we need you to wake up." Derek says as kneels next to me. "Mer, we need to test her. She might be in diabetic shock or have DKA."

"But-"

"I know you don't like to test her when she is asleep, but it could be life threatening." I take in a deep breath.

"Ok." I open her testing kit and prick her finger. I put the test strip in and watch it take the blood. 3…2…1… 613?! "Derek! Her blood sugar is at 613! How did it get that high?!"

"613?! Check it again. That seems way too high; we would have noticed it sooner if it was really getting that high." I recheck her level, but the results only change by one number.

"We need to get her to the hospital. She's probably going into HHNS." My baby was most likely in a coma, already. Levels that high are not good at all. I don't even notice the drive to the hospital, all I want to know is that my baby is alright. When we finally get there, I pull Caitlyn into my arms and we rush inside to get Caitlyn to Arizona. Derek had called her while we were on the way over so that she could be prepared when we got here.

"Meredith, Derek. We have a room already for her. Let's get her tested and if it is DKA or HHNS, we get insulin in her and bring it down as soon as possible."

"She's unresponsive though. She will not wake up." I say stressing the situation.

"We're going to test her blood sugar levels as well as her ketones. It sounds more like HHNS to me, but just to be on the safe side we will check for both." I lay Caitlyn down on the bed and Nurse Robbie checks her blood sugar level while Arizona checks her ketones. "Ketones are not there, but her blood sugar is really high and it does seem like HHNS, so we will give her an IV with insulin and potassium in order to bring it down slowly." Arizona's pager goes off. "Robbie will start the IV and I will be back to check on Caitlyn soon." Arizona sprints out the door and we know that all we have to do now is wait.

**Author's Note: I can't believe it took me two years to update…I am sorry. I lost the remaining chapters I had already written and then I ended up starting college like a week after I finished high school and my school is very unusual about how it works (I'm at culinary school.) I feel awful that I left you with such an awful cliff hanger before disappearing for so long… I will try to get some chapters written this weekend so that I don't make you wait another two years for an update!**

**Now about all the medical mumbo jumbo- my best friend is a type one diabetic (and has been for 9 years) so I talked to her about what could be going on with Caitlyn and she explained all of this to me so that I could make actually be in depth about the situation so here is the general explanation of everything:**

** When your blood sugar gets too high (usually above like 200) you are considered hyperglycemic. If it gets over about 500ish it can lead to Hyperosmolar Hyperglycemic Nonketotic Syndrome, or HHNS which can lead to comas (and more often it is in older people, but she said it can happen in children and teenagers too). But if your blood sugar level is too high and your cells aren't getting the glucose they need for energy, your body begins to burn fat for energy, which produces ketones. Ketones are acids that build up in the blood and appear in the urine when your body doesn't have enough insulin. ****High levels of ketones can poison the body****. When levels get too high, you can develop DKA, or Ketoacidosis.**

**So basically that is all the info I can really explain pretty well. So sorry about how long it took one more time :(**


End file.
